slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Loly Wahan Nihasa
Loly Wahan Nihasa is a French & American Pro-wrestler in Virtual Wrestling Entertainement on Pulse Grid. Early Life Born in Galveston (Texas) from a French Mum and an American Dad in 1986, she lived a time near New Orleans (Louisiana) but later move in France when she have 10 Years Old. In March 2019 she declares on Twitter to have lived part of her life in the street and to have discovered Punk culture and violence. Loly is very discreet about her private life just saying "I laughed, I cried, like everyone else". She also has Mexican and Native American origins. At the end of December 2018 she declare doing "Wounded Warrior Project show as a Daughter, sister and Granddaughter of Veterans" and Shout for her victory "Currahee" (motto of the 101st Airborne). Photographer and high-level sportswoman (skydiving, triathlon, Base Jump) she decides to become a wrestler in May 2018 despite her small size to launch to herself "a new challenge". In May 2019 she declares on twitter became a wrestler because her mother just told her "do it". Loly is very agile in the ring, entering while running a senton over the top rope. Wrestling Career Initially trained by Sara T Knight, she decided to quickly move towards a High Flyer style, wanting to make her small size an advantage. Loly nicknamed "Tiny" by her second coach Jeffery Fireguard, she declares be "named 'Tiny' by her true friends" and in 2019 she's also one of the more tiniest active Wrestler of VWE. She do her 1st match the 7th October 2018 Against Seba The Mad Hatter. At Ground Zero 3 she perform her 1st Match in Wrestleserie week and declare during this period to be more tortured by stress than by her opponents Appearance of Yurei Monday 10 December 2018, she appears under a new face for a match against Samantha Foxy for the Jackson Doune's Memorial Show. She calls herself as Yureï "Queen of Nightmare" in a more Brawler style. In January 2019 she makes an other appareance with Yureï for the "Wounded Warrior Project Show" and her 1st Hell in a Cell Match against Samantha Foxy as the "Dark Siren". Loly won the match with a Tombestone Piledriver, her first Belt of her career. In January 2019, she claims that "Yurei is dead and never come again in a Wrestling Ring" Appearence of the "Punk Army" & Ground Zero 4 In Febuary 2019. She came back under her Punk Gimmik and rename her fans "the Punk Army". Less stressed during her matches she recognizes to take pleasure in being always in the search of the perfection. She won her first single match of 2019 against Jadzia for Pulse Anniversary 3. The 23rd Febuary she loose her match against Viola Beaumont but will later declare having made the most beautiful match of her career. The next week she won against Josefin Anderson, 3rd March 2019 she wins her qualifying match for the Ground Zero 4' fatal 4-way that will determine the Pulse women title 1st contender and send a cryptic message to her coach "Done!". She loses her match at Ground Zero 4, distracted by Quinn Hilton, Loly give her a 450 outside the ring and meanwhile June Gloom wins the match by pinfall in the ring. Seconds later as she returns behind the scenes, she's violently attacked by Yukitama. Feud Against Yukitama In VWE Pulse of 03/10/2019 Yukitama make an apparence and complained to Johnny LaMonico that Loly has taken her place for the future Fatal-4-Way of Ground Zero 4, the origin of this rancor dates back to December 2018 at Ground Zero 3 when Yukitama won her match against Loly by cheating. March 24th 2019 she's the first ever VWE wrestler to run in a match a 630° Senton against Mary Weiss, days before she say "leaving History and Walking to the Legend". She lose her match after been lightly wounded at her back when running 630° Senton. After the match Yukitama make an apparence and Loly run after her to backstage. In VWE Pulse of 03/31/2019 Loly interrupts the match between Yukitama and Seba the Mad Hatter. Loly says she hasn't forgotten Ground Zero 3 & 4. Seba enjoys the distraction and wins the match. Loly run her finisher (630 ° senton) against Yukitama. In VWE Pulse supershow of 04/28/2019 Loly Face of Yukitama, run her 630° Senton followed by a 619, Double Shooting Star Senton, and a Failed Spacewoman Moonsault for the first ever time in VWE but loose the match. She recognizes her defeat the next day on Social Media declaring "Yukitama was the best, for having resisted three "Never seen" movements, we can clearly say that: she was the best, nothing to complain about.". In VWE Pulse of 5/12/19 Loly face of a newcomer Sorcha MacKay. She dominates whole match but finally loses on a cheating, her opponent doing her finisher the feet on the ropes and the referee sees nothing. During this match Loly run for the first time a Tiger Feint Kick (619 variation in the top rope). A week later on Pulse she spoke about Sorcha as a "Clown like many other" Sorcha attack Loly and let her on the ring. A couple of hours later Loly sent on Social media a strange Clown Picture for Sorcha. The following monday she also add a short video of a new move named "Flip Flap 720° Moonsault". '''In the last Pulse show before Beachbrawl 2019, She's the last eliminated wrestler (by '''Sorcha McKay) in a Battle Royale to found June Gloom opponent for Clash on the Beach Main event for Pulse Women Title. Clash At the Beach, Feud Against Sorcha At Clash At the beach, In the match between Sorcha and June '''for the Pulse Women Championship Loly interfere with the promise to stop '''Sorcha from cheating once again. At two times both women face each other when Sorcha tries to prucure a weapon, which benefits June Gloom who picks up Pulse's women's title. After the match Sorcha warned her to pay attention to her back in the future what Loly just answer "if the best became champion, i'm the most dangerous don't touch me or I kill you". This episode reveals a side much darker of the "Punk Princess" closer to her Yureï character but also a rapprochement between June and Loly. As usual, Loly doesn't comment clash on the beach on social media. In June & July 2019 she spoke twice on social networks, the first where she says that to get Pulse Women title it will be necessary to go through her before, the second time she says without further explanation "capoeira: done you'll have fun with my feet ". Feud Against Phire In July 2019 She won a match against Phire Soulture but Loly is brutally attacked by her when she celebrates her victory, She says she wants to avenge Sorcha Mackay one week later Phire reoffends and offers the victory to Yukitama. In august 2019, Loly play a mind game in a match between June Gloom and Louve Mac Mahon, loly's music starts & Louve interrupts her attack at the end of the match but Loly finally doesn't appear. She'll later admit to being at the restaurant at this time and have been amused by her joke One week later, "the Black Widow" is in a match against Phire Soulture, Loly surprises everyone by appearing in a technical style, with only two jumps in the match, she finally wins by submission with her Black Widow Hold. But at the end of the match Phire attacks once again, June Gloom intervenes to defend her. A week later she is attacked by Louve MacMahon during a match with a baseball bat, she manages to disarm with her black Widow Hold but the referee disqualifies her by seeing the weapon in her hand. In Pulse of 9-8 Loly is planned for a tag team match with June Gloom against Samantha Foxy & Phire. But Phire & Loly didn't appeared. One day later Loly say on social Media she didn't appeared because she was attacked backstage but she didn't say if Phire attack her or not. One week later She Lose her match against Samantha Foxy who attack her after her win. Loly appear very shocked. The following monday she quotes on Twitter "The Punk Princess will be on Ground Zero 5" probably in reference of one of her outfit named "Punk Princess". Ladies Night & 2020 After the summer of 2019 Loly appears less and less in the ring and struggles to hide her disappointment as much in public as in private. In September 2019 she admits to a fan on social networks to reflect on her future in wrestling. She finally appears during Ladies night 2019 against Brooke Owen. She lost the match but made a strong impression with the public. She finally announces her retirement on her private social media account to some friends and declares "to prove myself, I should still be able to learn but I don't have that possibility". In November 2019 she no longer hides a very deep creative issue with her company. December 7th 2019 Loly appears in WPWF ring and announces that she will now wrestle in WPWF, it's the first time in her career that she has appeared in another company (Loly has always imposed herself to never wrestle in two companies. After this announcement Kharma challenges her in a match. Loly wins with a Loly-go-round. In January 2020 she confirms staying at the WPWF and not appearing outside this federation during the year. In Febuary 2020 she face off Lady Death for the first time of her career. She made a great match but finally lose When Lady Death counter the 630° Senton with a tombestone Piledriver. For this match, Loly wrestle for the first time in one year and half unmasked. Wrestling Characteristics Loly is High Flyer crossed with an extreme style. She's the first in VWE Roster to master some uncommon movements as the 630° Senton, Running Shooting Star Press, Spaceman Moonsault Plancha, Over The Top Senton Suicide Dive, Corkscrew 630° Senton, Shooting Star Senton taking advantage of her small size but in March 2019 only the 630° senton was run in an official match. In may 2019 she's the 1st ever to run a Tiger Feint Kick (619 on the top rope) in a match. In june 2019 she's the only one to run 619 and 630° Senton. During a houseshow during Clash at the beach, she included for the first time in her moveset some Capoeira, as dodge legsweep to counter her opponent and introduce the 630 ° Senton. She's once again the first person to experience this in pro wrestling. Finishers: *** Punk Army 630 (630° Senton & Corkscrew 630° Senton) *** 'Rebound Sunset flip '*** Black Widow (on no DQ match only) / Black Widow Hold (catch cross Armbreaker) *** Powerbomb Surset Flip (Code red) Signatures: *** Loly-go-Round (Standing / running / diving / Top Rope Hurricanrana) *** Spacewoman Moonsault (Spaceman Moonsault) *** 619 (middle Rope) / Tiger Feint Kick (tope rope) *** K-poeira: (3 kicks in capoeira style) *** Black Widow bites (sister abigail) Personnal Life: Loly is discreet about her private life and confides relatively little publicly about it. She talked for a long time about her daughter without ever appearing with her before January 2020. On this occasion she will claim to herself suffering from depression for three years, she also give news of her daughter who has cystic fibrosis. Loly was born in the United States and left the country at the age of 10 for family reasons, she then grew up in France before traveling a lot as an adult. Loly is left-handed and has a twin sister, she admits being too frank, shy and too stressed. She collects masks (she has about 50) and motorcycles (but doesn't ride them). Loly is vegan since 10 years. In febuary 2020 Loly is involved with her company "the punk Army" in the fight for LGBTQ rights, disability rights and animals rights Category:Personnal Life